


天鹅绒金矿 2

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	天鹅绒金矿 2

-chapter2-  
r18预警 强上预警 三观非常不正   
正文  
首先是手臂肌肉难以忽视的酸痛感恢复，然后是一点一点被拉回的理智。怎么回事？只开了脚灯的3912套房光线昏暗，但就凭那几双在自己身上脸上肆意摸索的手的触感，李东海也能迅速明白正在发生什么，但被绑在椅子上怎么抵抗也无济于事。集团斗争、私刑灭口，该料到的他早就知道，只是从没想到这种杀人前还要占肉体便宜的事情还会发生在自己身上。

就当其中一双手准备把李东海的西服褪到身后时，套房的门突然被打开，然后吊灯亮起。在由黑暗转向光明的这寥寥数秒后，呈现给李赫宰的，是手下们恭敬行礼的正常画面，但是被绑在椅子上的那个人衣服凌乱的样子，怎么看刚刚也像是将要发生了什么。

“全都出去。”意外地李赫宰的声音里并没有明显的怒意，但是了解李赫宰行事风格的人都知道这是他们临死前最后一次的神光眷顾，如果再不识时务的话，回光返照的天堂会变成怎样的地狱，这是谁都不愿想的问题。

所以虽然谁都收到了朴正洙在上楼前交待的、这边孙的手下他们可以随意处置的许可，但是谁都没有解释就离开了房间，谁都不敢解释。

套间恢复寂静，良好的隔音让展会层的枪声喧闹逃窜和这边仿佛不是一个世界。李赫宰打量着眼前被绑在椅子上的人。和goldmine的随意自若的李东海，以及早些时候在自己雇主旁边的意气风发的李护卫长都不一样，现在的新人杀手紧闭双眼低着头，梳好的灰发已经有些蓬乱，几缕耷拉下来垂在额前，脸色因为刚才的事情有些惨白。

李赫宰以为他是在害怕，其实李东海是在借这个双方都需要信息获取的时间空当疾速思考处理方法。他不用睁眼也知道站在自己面前的那个鉴定师上下打量的目光。 

“谢谢你。”李东海在那个目光下抬起头，眼神看起来没有一丝惊恐，甚至李赫宰觉得还带了点笑意，“接下来要直接杀我还是刑讯逼供完了再杀，其实也没什么区别。所以我劝你别在我这浪费时间。”

李赫宰不以为然地挑挑眉，他拉了把椅子坐下，“我接受你的谢意，但是你怎么就确定我把我的手下赶走，不是想要代替他们呢？”

李赫宰对面前男人控制不住变红的耳根和突然僵直的身体感到很满意，rimus在前期调查报告里写过，李东海对武力的危机嗅觉灵敏，但是对冲着自己个人魅力来的危机毫无意识，比如为什么每次抛头露面的任务都会被美女纠缠，比如为什么这次差点被绑起来轮/奸。李赫宰就是对这一点很感兴趣。

“你要找男人可以去nightwire（朴氏底下的夜/总会）找，”看来这位新人杀手还是不太了解情况，可能因为麻药的药效还没完全消失，思维不是很清晰，“我又不会配合你……多没意思呀”

李赫宰真的很想笑，他走到李东海的椅背后面，这一系列动作自然又引起被绑着的男人的警觉和抗拒。“你想知道你的老板现在怎么样了嘛？”李赫宰用手机遥控开墙边的投影，巨大的屏幕上是满脸是血不知死活的孙代表被装进麻袋绑进一辆黑色捷豹里，和车一起被推入s江最湍急的河道里的场景。

“你受雇保护的老板现在变成了这样，”李赫宰才不是拿孙的死相威胁他，他知道李东海更怕什么，“你就算今天完好无损地恢复自由了，之前被你打压的同行们仇家们也会把你给弄成残疾……所以你现在只有被我们选择的份。所以你能做的，”他按着李东海的肩膀在他耳边小声说，  
“要么把刚才的他们放进来给一群人操，要么留在这儿被我一个人操。”

从成年之后就只去过清吧喝酒不过两杯的李东海怎么能忍受得了这种话，愤怒的同时他瞥见耳边说话的人从条纹衬衫领口漏出的一段侧颈，仅存的一丝理智和经验告诉他这是最后的反击机会。他猛地偏过头去咬李赫宰的颈动脉，但是因为酒精和麻药的后遗症，训练有素的动作变得稍有些迟缓。李赫宰当然不会被偷袭，他迅速抽开身并且用手捏住李东海的下巴。

后者袭击失败下巴快要被捏碎还动弹不得，一系列的挫折使他恼羞成怒。李赫宰看着那双充满杀意的眼睛，内心复杂的欲望快要冲破最后一道理智的防线。他捏着李东海的下巴吻了上去，后者的嘴里还有一股之前那杯高度数饮料的果甜味。李东海当然一点不配合，对侵入口腔的舌头毫不留情地咬下去。李赫宰皱了皱眉，咬住对方的下嘴唇予以回敬，“唔…”对方吃痛的呜咽声让李赫宰心情甚好。两个人口腔里顿时都充满血腥味，最后还是以李东海被吻得快要窒息，下意识乖乖张开嘴唇接受入侵告终。

李赫宰舔了舔对方渗血的嘴唇结束了这个战斗一般的吻，他脱掉自己的西装外套，解下早觉碍事的领带。看见这一幕的李东海脸迅速涨红，这种可爱的反应让鉴定师觉得自己身下一片滚烫。

双手仍绑在身后，但是和之前不同的是被摁在卧室的床上，双腿被迫分开到从未经历过的角度。黑色高领衫被掀到露出整片胸口，而一切的始作俑者正在对胸口那两点敏感处进行时轻时重的挑逗。李东海刚入行时怎么也想不到自己职业生涯的滑铁卢不是被暗杀或者逼供，而是被对家的胜利者进行这样的羞辱。他无比愤怒却又因为身体本能的反应而羞红了眼眶的表情被上面的人尽收眼底。

李东海感到抵着自己小腹的巨物又膨胀了一些，温度烫的吓人，“操你妈……我呜……”西装裤早就不知道在什么时候被脱掉，他人的手指进入自己身体最私密的部位的异样感觉让后半句骂言被不受控制的呻吟声打断，巨大的羞耻感袭来，工作时训练有素不苟言笑的雇佣杀手眼里早已噙满泪水。

李赫宰看着身下的人因为被迫扩张难受蜷缩的样子，安慰一般吻了吻他额前汗湿的碎发，手指的动作却一点也没有变温柔。鉴定师灵敏的指尖用不了多久就找到了李东海的敏感点，“住手……嗯呜……！”新人杀手像触电般尾音不受控制地上扬，后穴在刺激下早已变得湿黏不堪。李赫宰对这种可爱的反应感到满意，接下来抽出手指，取而代之自己早就涨的发烫的性/器。进入的过程并不顺利，身下人骂到嘴边的脏话全被剧烈的喘息和拼命抑制却从嘴边漏出的呻吟憋回去。

李赫宰总算是看到眼前这个人最毫无理智保留的惊慌失色的样子了，和想象中的一样可爱。李赫宰现在还不知道其实李东海非常容易哭，昔日和他搭档的同事都因为这个不敢欺负他。年少得志被提拔赏识的职业杀手哪里受过这种屈辱。那天李赫宰在goldmine见到的那双让服务生害羞的明亮的双眼，在痛苦和本能快感带来的耻辱感的眼泪中变得雾气弥漫。

没给李东海多久时间适应自己的尺寸，鉴定师试着压低胯间，得到的是求饶一般的呻吟和颤抖。但是这种时候的求饶和挑逗没什么两样。李赫宰低下头舔咬李东海颤动的喉结，下半身压着他开始毫不留情的抽插。

从未被触碰过的后穴内壁现在被一遍一遍摩擦，李赫宰就像做混蛋也要做到极致一样摸索着他的敏感点，然后感受到身下人因为这种待遇而疯狂颤抖收紧。“放松一点好吗，”李赫宰吻了吻雇佣杀手挂着汗珠的鼻尖，后者感到一阵滚热的气息扑在脸上，“你快要夹死我了。”

听到这种无赖一样的话，李东海的愤怒快要冲破心脏，“杀了你！！绝对要杀了嗯……停下呜呜……不行了……”仇恨和快感就像一根越拉越紧的弦的两头，走向两个极端的同时将理智的弦快要绷断。

高频率抽插的同时，疯狂地吻也一个接一个落在耳垂、脖颈、胸前，将原本白皙的肌肤变得红肿。理智难以追回的李东海并没有意识到自己被操硬了这个事实，直到男人低声笑着然后用手摸上自己渗水的前端，那手的指尖因为常年使用精密鉴定仪器，覆着一层薄茧。“不行……手拿开唔嗯……一定要杀了你……快要到…啊……！”前后夹击涌上的快感让李东海再也控制不住哭泣和呻吟声，被绑了十几个小时身体心理高度紧张的职业杀手原本身体素质再强，也敌不过整晚被这样折磨。他也不知道自己是在什么时候失去了意识，倒在鉴定师看似温情满满的怀里，然后被再次无情地贯穿、清醒。

这样的循环不知道进行了多少次，第二天李东海在3912室的床上醒来的时候发现自己嗓子已经哑到说不出话。他以为李赫宰只是杀他之前占占便宜，自己现在早就死了，但是下身的酸痛告诉他自己现在还活得好好的。这个珠宝鉴定师到底在搞什么鬼？  
一切的始作俑者早就没了踪影，离开之前倒是绅士地帮他清理了身体，并且让服务生在清早送来了一套全新的衣服。

李东海一个人在空荡的套房客厅里换衣服，昨晚的疯狂让他光是站稳就得用尽全部力气，扣扣子的时候他手颤抖了一下，因为他发现就算是衬衫扣子扣到最上面一粒也遮不住自己脖子上被留下的暧昧的印迹。但是轮不到他感到羞耻，更现实的问题摆在他面前，他现在是一个老板死了公司被端了的光头杀手，房门一打开就被过去现在未来的仇人一枪崩掉都毫不意外。

李东海眼神停留在客厅茶几上放着的一把手枪上，这不是他自己的所有物，那么毫无疑问是李赫宰的。他朦胧中想起昨晚激烈交战时李赫宰在自己耳边低声说的话，  
“要么真的来杀了我，要么来求我。你会做出选择的对吧。”

李东海将枪握在手里，里面的弹匣是满的。他深吸一口气，感觉自己血液中肌肉中潜伏着的兴奋和杀手应有的敏锐在一点点被唤醒。那个平时看起来温文尔雅的鉴定师，或者说是朴氏黑产的管理者，原来这么喜欢把人困在自己设置的笼子中，以欣赏困兽的斗争为乐么。

那就在他接近笼子观赏的时候杀掉他好了，李东海在心里默念。将枪藏在腰间，他屏住呼吸，打开了3912的大门。


End file.
